The long term objectives of this research proposal are twofold. One goal is to investigate and improve encoding of sound using cochlear implants. The other is to initiate a research and teaching track in cochlear implants, so that our faculty and students in bioengineering and neuroscience can provide leadership in research and development aimed towards improved auditory prostheses. The immediate scientific investigation is aimed at studying the role of dynamic responses on the encoding of auditory stimuli in cochlear implants. One set of experiments involves modifying encoding strategies to increase temporal dynamic responses, making them more like auditory-nerve responses, and measuring changes in detection, consonant identification, and general speech intelligibility. A second set of experiments involves seeking evidence of adaptation in implant systems. Accordingly, a probe tone is added to a background sound. The detectability of the probe is measured as a function of onset asynchrony, the time delay from background onset to probe onset. These effects may play a role in the ability of the auditory system to create auditory "scenes" based on common onset times of signals in different channels. The experience gained in these experiments will then be utilized in implant design strategies, and also to start a graduate program in cochlear implants at Syracuse University and Upstate Medical University.